Six Samurai United
by TMNT252
Summary: 6 chosen people were granted power of the legendary Six Samurai and they have to defend the earth from a evil Samurai name Daredevil Shien.
1. Chapter 1

**The Six Samurai United**

**By TMNT252**

**Chapter one: The rise of the Dark Samurai**

**Location: Irou's House**

**Shien's Advisor: Irou get up you're going to be late for Enishi's marriage ceremony.**

**Irou: Ah, come on few more minutes of sleep.**

**Character: Irou**

**Age: 21**

**Description: black long hair, wearing a black kimono, and black sandals.**

**Shien's Advisor: But its urgent please gets up.**

**Irou: What! (Sigh) O.k. gives me a minute to change into my kimono.**

**10 minutes pass**

**Irou: O.K lets go**

**Shien's Advisor: (Sigh) Lets hurry it starts in a few minutes.**

**Location: Shien's Dojo**

**Shien's Advisor: Come on Irou we're almost there hurry.**

**Irou: O.K OK I'm running as fast as I can.**

**At Shien's Dojo**

**Enishi: Alright it's time to start the marriage ceremony.**

**Character: Enishi**

**Age: 26**

**Description: Black pony tail, bright green and yellow kimono, and wooden sandals**

**The entire party guests starting cheering.**

**Shien's Advisor: (Pant) we made it. Now let's get to the ceremony**

**Irou: O.K**

**Irou and Shien's Advisor walked towards the door to Shien's Dojo.**

**Explosion and Party guests Started screaming**

**Irou: What's going on?**

**Shien's Advisor: I basically don't know what is going how but it's happening inside the dojo.**

**Irou: I'm going to check it out what is going on you just stay put O.K**

**Shien's Advisor: O.K**

**Irou left and ran towards Shien's Dojo to see what is going on.**

**Irou: (looking while in shock) what the heck is that thing?**

**Demons came out of the flames and starting attacking people from left to right devouring people souls.**

**Male Guest: Run, run for your life.**

**Irou: I…..I have to do something…But what?**

**A demon looks at Irou and starting running right towards him but a blue spirit in purple samurai armor came and pushes the demon aside.**

**?: Are you ok?**

**Irou: Yeah, who are you?**

**Spirit of the Six Samurai: I'm the Spirit of the Six Samurai at your service.**

**Character: Spirit of the Six Samurai**

**Age: Unknown**

**Description: Blue flame spirit body and purple samurai armor.**

**Spirit of the Six Samurai: you show bravery to help the citizens out of the dojo.**

**Irou: Well, thank you.**

**Demon attack the Spirit of the Six Samurai from behind.**

**Irou: Look out!**

**Irou: grabbed a wooden sword and made a slash on the demon's body and the demon disappear.**

**Spirit of the Six Samurai: Thank you.**

**Irou: (smile) your welcome**

**Spirit of the Six Samurai: You have the skills to be a Samurai of Legend.**

**Irou: (confused) The Samurai of Legend?**

**Spirit of the Six Samurai: The Samurai of Legend is Six Samurai with different Elemental power. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, and Dark. They defend the world against demons who try to take over your world and make it in their own image.**

**Irou: Wow**

**Spirit of the Six Samurai: So do you want to be a Samurai of Legend?**

**Irou think about it over and mad his decision.**

**Irou: Yes, I want to be the Samurai of Legend and join you to fight the demons**

**Spirit of the Six Samurai: O.K**

**Spirit of the Six Samurai start saying a magically chant.**

**Spirit of the Six Samurai: Power of the Dark Samurai grants Irou your power to defend the world from evil.**

**Black smokes surround Irou and transforming his kimono in to a kimono with Dark Purple Samurai armor with a Dark Saber. Demons stop attacking people and look at the black smoke slowly disappearing.**

**Irou: Demons, You better watch out because with the power of the Darkness. I'm Irou, The Samurai of Dark!**

**End of Chapter one.**

**Hey this is TMNT252. Hope you guys enjoy my first story on the fan fiction website I will post the next story soon it base on yugioh cards so I have to put it anime/manga Yu-Gi-Oh ok. While you guys wait you should read my friend plkingdom123 stories OK. See you soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Six Samurai United**

**By: TMNT252**

**Chapter two: Light Shine through Darkness**

**(We left off when Irou was going to a marriage ceremony but an explosion stops the ceremony from happening. Irou told Shien's Advisor to stay put and left him to see what was going on. When Irou got inside of the dojo he saw demons coming out from the flame sucking the people souls Irou gather the entire guest and told them to leave the dojo. Then the Spirit of the Six Samurai appears and protected Irou from the demon that was going to attack him. Irou agree to the Spirit of the Six Samurai to join him and the other Samurai of Legend. So now Irou has been transformed into the Dark Samurai. Let's see what happen next?)**

**Irou: I am Irou the Dark Samurai… (Confused) Why those words came out of my mouth?**

**Demons stared at him in silent**

**Irou:? (Confused)**

**Spirit of the Six Samurai: Irou take out your Dark Saber and Fight those Demons.**

**Irou: Ok.**

**Irou pull out his Dark saber out of his Katana. The Dark Saber glowed.**

**?:What is the name that you will call me sir.**

**Irou: (Shocked) did this sword just talk to me?**

**?: (Sigh) you're another newbie? OK listen you are the Dark Samurai so you have a saber which is name the Dark Saber but I'm a mythical beast within this saber so you have to name me so I can show you my true form.**

**Irou: OK. Your name is…Dark Phoenix**

**His Dark Saber glow bright and the mythical beast show himself to his new master.**

**Dark Phoenix: Thank you now let's sends those demons back where they came from.**

**Irou: OK. (Grunt) Aaaaaaaahhhhh yay.**

**Irou ran right toward the demons and start attacking the demons one by one**

**Spirit of the Six Samurai: Irou, you got this.**

**Irou was attacking like a fast cheetah**

**Spirit of the Six Samurai: Use your Special move Irou.**

**Irou: OK.**

**Irou stop and he use his sword to draw a spell circle (which is the Six Samurai Symbol.) He cocertrate all his energy and his sword glowed.**

**Irou: Dark Feathers Strom**

**He pulled his swqord down to the ground and a bunch of feathers started flying straight ou tof his slash that he made and started attacking the demons.**

**Some of the demons disappeared when they got hit. All the other demon fled back to their world on the another side. Irou trnsformed back to his usual self.**

**Irou: Hey, what happen Spirit? Why diod I change back to my usual self**

**Spirit of the Six Samurai: Your Dark energy is drained look at your right arm.**

**Irou looked at his right arm and the same symbol that he use for his special attack just appeared.**

**Irou: (Shocked with excitement) Wow, Its my speel circle.**

**Spirit of the Six Samurai: Well yes and no. Its your Transformation symvol of the legendnary Six Samurai. It can tell you that your energy is low.**

**Irou: Wow**

**Spirit of the Six Samurai: Well I have to go. I have to meet the next Samurai of Legend.**

**Irou: OK. Will I see you again right?**

**Spirit of the Six Samurai: Yes you will see me again.**

**Spirit of the Six Samurai disappear in A blink of an eye.**

**Irou: Wow, now that is excitement for one day.**

**Irou looked at the sunrise and he smiled.**

**?: So he is alos the Samurai of Legend tto. Now I Have a good partner. See you soon Irou because Light will Shine through Dark . Im Zanji. The Samurai of Light.**

**End of chapter two**


End file.
